


Rolling in the Deep

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did you bring me here, Tony?” you sighed, watching as he poured himself a glass of whiskey- his third in the last twenty minutes since your arrival. “Why did you have Rhodey pick me up from my job? Wasn’t the break up enough for you?”

He remained silent as h turned to face you, back leaning against the desk. You hated when he gave you that scrutinizing look. You always felt as though he was looking inside you, at your heart and your lungs. You hated this look on him.

“I don’t belong in this world with you, Anthony,” you continued. “You chose this life. You chose to hop onto the gangster train and you left me standing at the platform. Why are you calling for me again?”

“How have you been?” he finally spoke, his voice cracking as if he’d been holding back emotions. “How’s your life?”

You were confused at the question, at the sound of his voice. “I’m alive.” you stated. “I’m alive and well.”

“Can I take you out to a private dinner, Y/N?” he asked, swirling the liquid in his glass. “Say yes, and I’ll pick you up and seven. Say no, and I’ll never speak to you again.”

“Tony,” you bit your lip.

Of course, you’d missed him. But you still couldn’t understand the sudden questions of your visit. It’s been years since you last dated this man. You watched as he rose in the ranks of the mobster life, conquering cities and neighborhoods, buying out companies and policing the government. You were proud of the man he had become, though you were also saddened at the hardness you had seen in the man as you sat in front of him.

“All I ask is to dine with you.” he nearly pleaded as he placed his glass down. “I miss you, but I won’t beg you to return to me. I know how hard it was for you when I had chosen this life over you; it was my biggest regret. I don’t expect you to eve agree with me on this.”

“One day at a time.” you nodded, standing up and waking over to him.You took his hand in yours before you leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I can’t promise that I will come back to you, btI will agree to this dinner tonight.”

He smiled up at you and nuzzled his face into your chest as you pulled him into an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know what I expected from this.” you mumbled in awe as you grabbed Tony’s hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

“It’s just one dinner, Y/N,” he chuckled lightly as he led you into the elaborate restaurant. “I paid the owner a hefty amount to have this place all to ourselves tonight.” he answered your unasked question once you had stepped inside and noticed the place was vacant. A single table had been lit with a candle and a single rose. Piano music played from the speakers hanging in the corners of the place.

You found yourself wondering what exactly had occurred in your past relationship with the man guiding you over to a table all those years ago. Of course, he’d chose the mobster life. But there was more to it than that. He was power driven and craved the presence of money and drugs- something you weren’t quite fond of. But you had noticed the change in him almost immediately as he had stepped out of his comfort zone to ask you out on this date tonight.

“This is beautiful, Anthony.” you breathed out as he pulled the chair out for you to sit in before he pushed it toward the table.

“What can I get for you, sir?” A waiter asked as he approached the table.

“A bottle of your finest wine, Quill, please.’ only ordered as menus were placed on the table.

“Would that be all, Mister Stark?” the waiter asked.

“Not at the moment, no.” Tony denied, motioning for you to look at the menu. He had busied himself with the same action until he had noticed Quill slipping a piece of paper under his arm on the table.

“I’ll be one moment.” Quill bowed slightly before scurrying away to the kitchens.

Curiously, Tony pick up the piece of paper and read the scribble on it before his eyes slowly met your own with mirth residing behind his chocolate brown eyes,

“We might have company soon.” He grimaced, frown lines etched deep into his normally perfect features.

“Tony,” you sighed, slumping your shoulders. “You swore nothing would come from this.  Don’t do this to me.”

“Just-” he cut off suddenly as the glass window to your right hand shattered, causing shards to scatter across the palace.

“Y/N!” He shouted, nearly jumping across the table in order to protect you from any harm. Peeking out from the table, he whispered, “stay hidden and don’t make a damn sound.”

Frightened, you nodded before he carefully stood up and fixed his suit jacket. He peered at the broken window and nearly groaned out loud before composing himself once he recognized the figure entering the place through the newly blown hole.

“Pepper.” he grimaced, his jaw clenching, a low growl sounding from his throat. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Anthony, my dear boy.” the ginger haired woman spoke out, a cheeky smile appearing on the woman’s slender lips, “My, if I had known you were on a date, I would have waited.”

“What do you want, Potts?” he demanded, calmness in his voice, yet his hands were shaking in anger beside him.

“You cancelled our  meeting this morning,: she frowned, clicking her tongue in disapproval. “I had a couple of my boys track your cell phone location to this restaurant; I’d wanted to see what was so utterly important that you would cancel a chance to make a fortune.”

“Leave Y/N out of this, Pepper.” he scowled. “I canceled those plans with you long before Y/N agreed to this dinner with me.”

Smirking mercilessly, she raised her wrist to her mouth and spoke, “Wilson, blow the place to the ground, will you?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” tony spat.

“Oh, little ole Sammy is about to blow your factories to the ground.” She tilted her head to the left, a joyful grin replacing the smirk. I had plans of setting the place ablaze while you were inside, but then I would miss the look of sheer horror and pain on your face.”

“Leave my estates alone.” he warned. “I’ll come after you and your precious cargo later on. You hear me?” Tony neary continued but had been distracted as you stood up from your cover under the table. “What did I tell you, Y/N?”

“If you think I’m going to sit here and listen to this any longer-” you cut off in a pressurised groan as the sound of a trigger pulling back and a bullet whizzing through the air and jamming into your rib cage.

Long before Tony could make any sense of what had happened, he found his fingers around Pepper’s throat as she had been knocked t o the ground with the force of Tony slamming into her. He saw nothing but red. He didn’t hear her struggling for breath. He couldn’t feel her nails digging into his forearm as she fought to get him to release her, All he had wanted was revenge at that moment.

He brought this on himself. He’d been gathering up the courage to ask you out one last time for over a year and  now here you laid, blood gushing out of our side.

“Tony…” a weka whisper came from your direction. His head snapped over to you and he released Pepper roughly, her head slamming against the marble flooring of the palace.

“Y/N.” he rushed over to you, calling out for Quill to call his men  for transport. He thought Pepper had killed you. He thought you were gone from him. But you were alive. Weak, but alive.

Long minutes pass between the pair of you until Tony’s henchmen, Bucky and Gamora stormed through the place. “Y/N.” Gamora breathed out, looking between her boss and his former flame,

“Get her to Arkham.” he demanded as Bucky gently lifted you into his arms bridal style and walked out of the place, Tony and Gamora hot on his heels. Several more long minutes pass until they had reached the hospital, Tony demanding to see the best nurse or surgeon the place had. He watched in desperation as realization had formed on several nurses faces before they had sprung into action, someone calling for a gurney, another rushing over to pull you from Bucky’s arms.

Hours, long, hours passed by before Tony had heard of any news pertaining to your health and recovery. Patients wove in and out of the room, some looking ill, others waiting to hear news of their loved ones. Everyone stayed clear from Tony and his two lackeys. None of them had known had what goes down to bring a former flame of the mobster king to the hospital with a desperate tony in tow.

“Mister Stark?” A male nurse voice out, nearly nine in the morning the next day,

Sitting up, Tony caught, rubbing at his eyes as he stood up, not caring about his appearance in the least; the only worry in his mind had been your safety. “We can allow you visitation; but not for too long, she’s weak and needs her rest.”

He nodded before following the nurse through the lobby and waiting room and through an elevator to the third level. He guided the man through a maze of corridors before stopping at a cracked door, pushing the door fully open and stepping aside.

He swallowed thickly as the doctor closed the door, allowing privacy between the pair of you. Tony stepped over to the bed cautiously before he slid his hand into your own. You groggily peeled open an eye and felt a smile slide across your face. “Tony,” you hummed.

“Shh.” he hushed quietly, rubbing his thumb along the back of your hand for a moment before bringing it to his lips and brushing his mouth along your skin.  “Rst up. You took a nasty hit, Y/N.”

“Where is she?” you mumbled, your voice weak from the exhaustion and pain. “What happened to her? Is the restaurant under attack?”

“Now isn’t the time to ask those questions, is it?” He chastised.

“Anthony,” you warned sternly. “What happened?”

“I think I killed her,” he confessed. “Gamora called Natasha an hour or so after we came here to scope the place out. Barnes and Gamora are waiting downstairs.”

“They deserve a promotion through the ranks.” you chuckled.

He smiled, though it didn’t reach his sad eyes.

“Burn her empire to the ground?” You mumbled as he bent to kiss your knuckles again.

“Anything for you, Y/N, anything.” He begged. “I never meant for this to happen. All I wanted as a dinner for us.”

“Dinner and entertainment,” you shrugged. “What more could a girl ask for?” You smirked to allow him to relax. “I’m not mad, Anthony. I’m alive.”

“I’ll have Barnes stay by your side for now on.” He vowed. “I’ll do whatever I can; there’s no telling what Pepper’s hound dogs will do now that I killed er.”

You nodded.


End file.
